Earth Fights Back
Earth Fights Back is the second episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. It is the first appearance of the Delta Runner Zord and the debut of never-before-seen Ranger Powers accessible via Legendary Ranger Modes. This episode is a tribute to Power Rangers SPD. Synopsis While the rest of the team works with the civilians to rebuild their city, Troy stumbles upon a plot by the Armada to launch missiles at major cities throughout the world. Plot to be added Cast *Andrew Gray - Troy Burrows/Super Megaforce Red *John Mark Loudermilk - Noah Carver/Super Megaforce Blue *Azim Rizk - Jake Holling/Super Megaforce Green *Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran/Super Megaforce Yellow *Christina Masterson - Emma Goodall/Super Megaforce Pink Minor Cast *Geoff Dolan - Gosei, Gosei Morpher, Legendary Morpher *Estevez Gillespie - Tensou *Stephen Butterworth - Prince Vekar *John Leigh - Damaras *Rebecca Parr - Princess Levira *Mark Wright - Argus *Adam Gardiner - Cybax Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes for Earth Fights Back: **Super Megaforce Red - S.P.D. Red Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - Ranger Operator Series Blue, Unnamed New Blue, S.P.D. Blue Ranger **Super Megaforce Yellow - Ranger Operator Series Yellow, Unnamed New Yellow, S.P.D. Yellow Ranger **Super Megaforce Green - Ranger Operator Series Green, Unnamed New Green, S.P.D. Green Ranger **Super Megaforce Pink - Ranger Operator Series Black (female version), Unnamed New Pink, S.P.D. Pink Ranger *This is the first episode where the Super Mega Rangers change into a past team even though one of them is absent. *This is the first time Super Megaforce Pink transforms into R.P.M. Black . As a result, this is the first glimpse of a female Black Ranger in all of Power Rangers. *All of the Legendary Ranger Modes for this episode comprise of Rangers who are not known to the public on Earth at that time period: **Unnamed New Rangers (Dairanger): This team of Rangers was not adapted into a Power Rangers team and was Sentai-exclusive. Gosei does also mentions that these Rangers have not yet been seen on Earth. This could mean that they may be Rangers from another world, like the Alien Rangers or the Galaxy Rangers. This is not confirmed. **S.P.D.: The events of S.P.D. occur in the year 2025, approximately 10 years after the arrival of the Armada. **Ranger Operators: The events of R.P.M. occur in an alternate universe. Despite that, Gosei and the Rangers still have their Keys for Legendary Mode. Episode 05 - Go-Onger Change.png|R.P.M. Rangers Episode 05 - Dairanger Change.png|New Rangers Modes Gokai Deka Change 05.png|S.P.D. Rangers Errors *The footage of the Legendary Ranger teams Noah views does not come from their respective series, but instead from the Gokai Changes in Gokaiger. This has created some problems. **Some of the changes seen would later occur in Super Megaforce (e.g. the Blue-less SPD and Jungle Fury changes appear in the next episode, while the five-man SPD change happened in the previous episode). Thus the footage is not actually depicting the original teams but the Mega Rangers transformed into them, with some of the footage coming from the future. **Orion appears with the other Rangers changing into the Overdrive Rangers. Also appearing is a hybrid of Ranger Operator Series Gold and Silver. **The Jungle Fury footage shows the Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger with a skirt on his suit as he is the Pink Ranger's counterpart. Elements/Homages to S.P.D. *When the Mega Rangers turn into the SPD Rangers, the way they are facing when their helmets change to SPD is reminiscent of their morphing sequences. **It is also a reference to their roll-call, as the S.P.D. Rangers face to the left while the sirens in their helmets flares. Notes *The Dairanger Gokai Change from Ep. 5: Judgement Pirates is retained here, despite the fact that only Kibaranger's suit was previously used from that Sentai team.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21iPZqVn_oY *The scene where Noah sees footage of the Legendary Rangers on the computer is reminiscent of a similar scene in the of where shows and the others footage of past Kamen Riders, who are now known as urban legends, on her tablet. Like here, the footage did not come from the original series. See Also (Source of Legendary Megazord vs. Armada fleet footage) References Category:Episode